


HLVRAI Request Dump

by SutaMasque



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Booty Calls, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Drabble Collection, Eldritch Benrey, Fear Play, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, chase kink, either or both, not sure exactly, or a future one at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: This is a collection of NSFW HLVRAI requests I've received and filled on curiouscat. Check the tags as well as titles and descriptions for each individual chapter.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman/Forzen, Forzen/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 287





	1. Benrey/Gordon/Forzen - Manhandling, voyeurism/cuckolding

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to classypartyninja for the beta!
> 
> If you liked this horny nonsense you can follow me on twt [@sutamasquensfw](https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw)  
> If you want to suggest a drabble please only do it through curiouscat. It's comfortable and anonymous. I will ignore any requests posted in the comments and delete them because they make me feel obliged to respond by being public.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Benry gets off on watching Forzen manhandle (a fully consenting) Gordon
> 
> Chapter-specific tags:  
> Consensual Kink, Booty Calls/One Night Stands/Casual Sex, Manhandling, Cuckolding and/or Voyeurism, Masturbation, Stepping idk why that's not a tag, Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of...my own kink to this haha. Hope that’s alright, hope we have the same definition of manhandling and you didn’t just ask me to write Forzen punching Gordon non-sexually while Benrey gets off to that sdfghjk

Benrey’s lazing around, sprawled on the couch with a phone in his hand. He’s browsing some profiles on Grindr idly and none of them look good to him. It’s all dudes bragging about their dicks and shallow interests and he wants none of that. Who _doesn’t_ like music and traveling? He’s almost ready to give up when a profile catches his eye. He looks past the corny nickname and description, at the photo of a man flexing at the camera. He’s dressed in a military uniform, but the quality of the photo is kind of bad to make out much else, too blurry to make out his face properly. The person seems strangely familiar though. Benrey squints at the picture. He can’t mistake _those_ guns for anybody else’s, he’s sure of it. The man is online so he taps the profile and sends a message.

⬅ forzen dude how tf u even alive  
guess the science idiots didn't wipe out the entire us military after all huh

⮕ Oh hi. Guess they didn't. How are you doing?

⬅ nice. died, died again, got pissed, got killed by that nerd in the hev suit for good

⮕ Huh.

⬅ respawned anyway, started dating the nerd in the hev suit  
idk how that happened but it was cool

⮕ The hell are you doing here then, cheating? 

⬅ nah  
fuckin gordon thiefman drank all of my Powerade™ like a nasty boy  
straight up breaking the law there man  
gotta punish him  
u know ;)  
for real tho this is a booty call  
u in?

⮕ Did he agree to this? 

⬅ yeah

⮕ Sure. Why not. He didn’t dispel that rumor after all.

⬅ lmao gotta ask him abt u tho cause u kinda know each other  
don't gotta fuck him right away or anything just manhandle him a bit  
give him some of that army treatment  
step on him maybe, spit on his face, cum on his face  
idk be mean to him like he was to u when he shot u multiple times  
jk  
i’ll get back to u abt it

⮕ Okay.

Benrey locks his phone and puts it away, relaxing on the couch as he lets his hand travel down his body to cup his crotch. His dick definitely agrees with this idea, and it's even better because he knows Forzen, even if they aren’t on the best terms anymore. He can at least trust him not to fuck up his nerd of a boyfriend too bad. 

He tells Gordon later that day. He’s calmer than Benrey expected and is generally more agreeable than he thought he would be, even if he does initially seem a bit uncertain. He can understand, it’s Forzen, after all.

Gordon doesn't exactly know how he feels about the entire Team Nice coming to his house to have a one night stand, but he's willing to give it a try.

When Forzen comes over, it doesn’t feel at all like the three of them are about to cross into a new territory together. They have dinner, Gordon watches him and Benrey have loud conversations about youtubers he knows nothing about, adding his own thoughts occasionally, only because Benrey is trying to include him. He’s eyeing Forzen the whole time. This is the first time he’s seen him without his uniform on, really had a moment to look at him properly, and he doesn’t find him at all unattractive. Sure, he’s weird, but not at the same level as Benrey, which makes him easily tolerable. He’s got...big arms. He’s kind of big in general but that’s expected of somebody constantly exposed to strenuous military training, and that’s kind of doing things to Gordon, especially when he thinks of what they’re about to do. He’s a bit fidgety for the rest of the evening.

He really gets to experience that bulk later when Benrey pushes him past the bedroom door and he’s pressed right against Forzen’s frame. He’s squished between the two of them, arching a little when he feels one of Benrey’s hands slide under the fabric of his shirt, the other resting on his hip. The guard’s lips press into the back of his neck to give him messy kisses and gentle bites, and Gordon groans softly when Benrey thrusts his hips, his obvious erection pushing against his backside. He’s getting hard too, faster than he’d like to admit, and when he feels a third hand grip at his jaw, it’s less jarring than he thought it would be, not weird or scary at all because Benrey is there, and Benrey will make sure to take good care of him when they’re done. He trusts Benrey’s judgement. They’ve discussed this, he knows what’s going to happen, he has a safeword just in case.

He looks up at Forzen, who stares back at him in steely contemplation, turning his face to one side and then the other, as if assessing him. He feels Forzen’s other hand enclose around his throat, pressing just enough for him to feel it, but not enough to cut his air out, and he gasps. Benrey huffs behind him and ruts roughly against ass, and Gordon feels his boyfriend’s hands move upwards, pressing against his shoulders and pushing him down as Forzen lets go of him. Gordon moves easily, knees spreading on the floor to accommodate the erection tenting his pants. He feels Benrey’s heat leave his back then, watches him walk past the two of them and sit on the bed.

“i'll leave you sickos to it.” The guard grins as if it wasn’t his idea, palming himself shamelessly to the sight of Gordon on his knees in front of his friend.

That hand is at his jaw again, bringing his attention back. This time Forzen turns Gordon to face him, gripping him hard enough to hurt the tiniest bit, and presses his lips against his. He bites into his mouth in a mockery of a kiss, teeth clacking as his tongue pushes against his own. Gordon moans into it, gasps when Forzen bites his lip. A shiver rolls down his spine at the feeling of hands on his shirt, tearing the fabric with ease and leaving his front bare. Somewhere in the background Benrey moans. 

A hand winds into Gordon’s hair and tugs, making him break the kiss. The other runs up his torso and squeezes his chest. Then those teeth are at his throat, and Gordon almost wants to laugh, because even though Forzen’s bites are rough and are sure to leave marks, it’s nothing compared to what Benrey can do with his mouth. Gordon still groans though, the sound turning into a hiss when the man’s hand pinches his nipple and slides down to press the heel of his palm between his legs. He’s impossibly hard now, the rough push doing nothing to relieve him as his cock jumps at the attention.

“Please,” Gordon begs hoarsely, opening his eyes, unaware of when he’d even closed them. He’s not sure what he’s asking for, he just needs more of whatever Forzen is willing to give him.

“Yeah?” Forzen’s voice rumbles against his jugular. Gordon looks down at where the man is cupping his groin, then steals a glance at Benrey who sits on the edge of the bed, seemingly enthralled, his pants down and fist around his own cock. He pants hard, the pace at which he strokes himself making Gordon think he might not be too far from orgasm. Man, he really likes this, huh? Gordon smirks to himself, and decides how he’s going to cheat.

“Step on me?” He whispers, “Please.”

Forzen looks contemplative for a second, then straightens, and the physicist watches the sole of a military grade boot (they decided he should keep those on for the first round) come down against his chest, pushing him down onto the floor. Forzen applies some pressure once he’s down and Gordon whines under him, hips bucking into the air. It’s hot, he thinks, and by the sounds he can hear from the bed he knows Benrey thinks it’s hot too. His hands move to grab at Forzen‘s leg, but he reconsiders when the man kicks him lightly against his side.

“Stay put.” He says simply, and who’s Gordon to defy him? He watches with baited breath as the man circles him, eventually stepping right between his spread legs. He lets out a choked gasp at the press of the sole against his clothed erection. It traces him from base to tip, slowly, before pressing down on the whole.

Gordon lay down on the floor, hips rutting uselessly against the boot on his crotch, the friction against his dick bordering on painful but no less enjoyable. He gasps for air, close, so so close, and when Forzen presses just a fraction harder he’s spilling into his sweatpants with a drawn out moan.

“Nice.” He hears above him, before the man is straddling his chest. Forzen rests his weight on him fully, and Gordon gasps for air, too boneless to do much of anything. A thumb is forced into his mouth, tugging down, making him open so wide it almost hurts, and the physicist watches with detached interest as Forzen strokes himself off inches from his face. It doesn’t take long before he has to close his eyes, heaving a rugged breath as warm liquid hits his skin, bitter against his tongue when some of it gets into his mouth. He can distantly hear Benrey let out a noise from the bed and when he opens his eyes and cranes his neck to look, his boyfriend’s shirt is stained with cum.

Forzen removes himself from Gordon’s chest and sits next to him, catching his breath. Gordon stretches on the floor, sprawling out fully. He’s not in a hurry to do anything, wants to get a little rest before they actually go at it, all three of them.

“Enjoyed the show, bud?” He asks. He doesn’t really have to because Benrey looks positively _wrecked_ , but it fills him with a certain warmth to see him nod anyway.

“yeah...” the guard breathes, “fuck yeah.”

And then Benrey is slipping off the bed to clean cum off of Gordon’s face. Gonna take good care of him, gonna make sure he’s ready to try out more weird kinks he’s planned for tonight.


	2. Benrey/Gordon - Power play, fear play, pred/prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> *takes a deep breath* Frenrey powerplay danger/fear kink bullshit, because Jesus CHRIST Gordon he's some sort of eldritch alien monster who could kill you SUPER easily if he actually really tried to, especially if you don't have a weapon, but he doesn't because he thinks your stupid human vulnerability and tendency to overreact is cute and adorable. SO lucky he'd rather have you around then, idk, devouring you or something. Maybe some macro/micro too? Just, whatever this shameless kink word vomit could possibly inspire from you. Th-Thanks.
> 
> Chapter-specific tags:  
> Fear Play, Under-negotiated Kink, Chase Kink, Eldritch Benrey, Power Play, Rough Sex, Predator/Prey, Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You say that and I hear pred/prey, shapeshifting and monsterfucking. I’ve actually wanted to write something like this for a while bc it’s a huge thing for me but wasn’t sure if it’d fit their narrative so… thanks for enabling me I guess.  
> Also what a good excuse to get brickhouse Benrey into the picture. We love a big monster boy.  
> Heavily undernegotiated kink in this one but fully consensual

Their footsteps echo through the empty corridors of Black Mesa, long ruined and vandalized. Gordon looks nervously around semi-familiar halls as he follows Benrey into the depths of the abandoned facility. The painful memories, the mental images he used to get every time he remembered this place are thankfully no longer weighing down on his psyche, but he’s still anxious nonetheless.

“Why have you brought me here? This is the last place where I want to be right now. Or ever, actually.” Gordon hisses at Benrey. The events of the Resonance Cascade are forever etched into his memory, even if they’re distant and not quite as painful, after therapy.

“the fuck you mean bro, it’s super atmospheric.” Benrey looks at Gordon, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow in the semi-darkness of the abandoned complex, “it’s a date. romantic, remember?”

It’s not a date and it’s not romantic in the slightest. They both know it, even Benrey knows it, no matter how otherworldly his understanding of basic human concepts is. They’re here for something else, that much is obvious.

“hey.” The guard stops, eyeing Gordon up and down in a way that screams inappropriate. Of course, of course it’s a sex thing, he should’ve guessed. “wanna play tag? i’m it.”

“Um.” The physicist swallows, face growing hot under the other’s gaze. Something isn’t right. Benrey’s expression is off, he can see it illuminated by the other’s eyes. “What happens if you catch me?”

“duh… i’ll fuck you of course. what else?” Benrey shrugs. The tip of his tongue darts out to lick against the pointy ends of his teeth. Purposely.

Gordon sputters and stares at him. “...Right here?”

“right here.” A big grin spreads across Benrey’s face. “it’s safe now, yeah? you’ve already kicked my ass.” 

Yeah, Gordon is pretty sure there are no aliens left here except for Benrey himself.

“like the old times. can even pretend i’m the big bad again. can actually make myself big for the occasion. bet you’d like that, gordon gayman.” Oh. He sees how it is now. It’s some weird fetish again.

It shouldn’t sound so hot though. Gordon seriously wonders if there’s something wrong with his brain. It’s almost like Stockholm syndrome. But he could roll with it.

“Yeah, I guess,” Gordon swallows thickly, “All of that. Is good.”

And without as much as a warning he watches multiple new eyes open all over Benrey’s face, his mouth stretching into a vicious snarl as an inhuman noise rips itself out of it. Gordon fucking _books it_.

It’s only after a while that he realizes the guard hasn’t followed. He stops to catch his breath in one of the less familiar corridors and looks around, trying to gather where exactly he is. He catches something from the corner of his eye and freezes like a deer in headlights. Multiple glowing eyes stare at him from one of the darker doorways in the distance. They blink out of sync, slitted pupils boring a hole in him as the figure he can barely make out tenses up. Gordon has only a moment to realize Benrey has blatantly broken the laws of physics and went through the walls to follow him, before the guard rushes him with a growl.

Gordon’s legs move on their own, carried by unexplainable primal fear of the unknown that, he reminds himself, is his _boyfriend_ , currently chasing him down the dark halls of Black Mesa. Gordon turns a few corners and jumps a couple of flights before the footsteps behind him subside.

He hides behind some crates, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, blood roaring in his ears. He can’t stifle his breath, almost certain Benrey would hear him from how loudly he’s panting if he were as much as in the same room with him. Gordon covers his mouth with his hands, eyes squeezing shut for a second to ground himself, but it all goes to hell when he hears footsteps. Slow, methodical, each footfall causes him to flinch a little, a new spike of fear turning his insides cold. They’re getting closer, he can hear it. Gordon freezes in place, holds his breath and waits until he doesn’t hear them anymore. He’s not sure where Benrey’s gone, but thinks he’s not there anymore so he turns towards the entrance of his little hiding place. His heart stops.

Benrey’s _innumerable_ glowing eyes are staring right into his soul from the narrow passage between the crates and the wall. Ice spreads through Gordon’s veins at the sight of him.

“ ** _gotcha bitch._** ” The guard rumbles, even his voice sounding inhuman. He’s a big shape of _something_ , Gordon can’t quite see from the light in his eyes, nor does he care much at the moment.

The physicist screams and practically leaps over the crate. He hears a roaring laughter behind him, Benrey’s footfalls heavy against the tile as he bolts after him once again. Gordon doesn’t know where he’s running, dark corridors blurring into one mess, his legs carrying him down endless flights of stairs and the footfalls just behind him _never cease._ He can barely see anything in the dark as is, and his confused and disoriented state doesn’t help him navigate at all. He barely registers it when he trips against a raised tile and falls on his face. His body hurts, his knees are scraped, but Gordon doesn’t have the time to worry about that when large hands close around his sides. The scream he lets out is less than dignified.

Benrey flips Gordon on his back, holding him there and staring at him like he’s a delicious meal. He pants, mouth open, some saliva drips on Gordon’s shirt, and he would be grossed out if he could care at the moment.

When has Benrey become twice as large as him? He hasn’t noticed it happening until now, when he’s effectively pinned under the mass of the other man...creature...monster. Benrey definitely looks like one right now. He hasn’t only grown in height but in width too, effectively dwarfing Gordon, who’s maybe a little bit afraid of him now.

No. Hands down, Gordon Freeman is _scared shitless_. Like, for real. Scared, but awfully aroused by the danger and the endless possibilities of what Benrey could do to him right now. He could hurt him in ways unimaginable, could probably murder him without as much as batting an eye if he really wanted to. Had been able to all along. Now that he realizes that, he suddenly wonders if this is a good idea, and yet his dick, _the traitor_ , is painfully hard in his slacks.

Benrey’s _teeth_ , sharp as daggers, one of the most dangerous things about him, are exposed right above his sweating jugular as the guard gasps for air, open-mouthed, his long tongue lolling out. Benrey moves higher, pinning Gordon down easily by the shoulders and slipping the long appendage into his open mouth as Gordon tries to catch his breath. He gags on the guard’s enormous tongue and moans, struggling weakly against his hold. Their lips press against each other and he thrusts his tongue against Benrey’s, both hating and loving the treatment. His hips buck into the guard’s stomach in search of friction, and Gordon feels the other’s hands tighten around his shoulders. He can feel the vibrations from his voice against his skin as Benrey breaks the kiss, pressing bodily into him.

“ ** _you like this._** ” He growls. Gordon whines pathetically and nods, eyes squeezing shut in shame, fear and arousal. He can’t stop his hips from canting again, and Benrey laughs. “ ** _fuck_.**” He mutters, “ ** _you’re gonna love this next thing, bro._** ”

The next thing is Benrey carelessly tearing Gordon’s pants off. He’s not sure if his fly survives the assault, but he can definitely hear the shredding of fabric that heavily suggests they’re not in one piece anymore. His underwear follows just as carelessly and Benrey straightens, spreading Gordon’s legs with hands that easily encircle his thighs. Gordon’s exposed cock jumps at the observation. The guard lowers his face between Gordon’s legs, that dangerous mouth opening a bit too close to his cock for comfort. He doesn’t take him in his mouth though, instead Benrey licks a hot, wet stripe up from Gordon’s asshole to the tip of his dick, making the man’s hips jerk in his firm hold. Gordon whimpers, face turning red as Benrey settles on eating him out, that enormous tongue pressing insistently over his entrance again and again and making the floor under his hips slick with his drool. Eventually, Gordon can’t take it anymore.

“Goddammit Benrey,” He hisses, trying to buck his hips against the slippery appendage that keeps _teasing_ but won’t _fill_ him like he needs to be filled right now. “Fuck me already.”

To his surprise, Benrey doesn’t tease, doesn’t make him beg. He must be just as desperate, Gordon thinks, because the guard lets go of his thighs and shoves his own pants down to free his erection. 

Gordon squints. The thing between Benrey’s legs is definitely inhuman, just like the rest of him at this point. He’s not sure if it’s something closer to his true form or something he made up for this specific occasion though. It’s bigger than he’s used to, but he thinks it should fit.

Benrey’s cock hangs heavily between his legs as he shuffles closer, slots himself between Gordon’s spread thighs and leans over him, one hand propping him up. The other lines them up, and Gordon holds his breath. Then there’s a press, and a slow delicious push. He’s so wet from being eaten out just a moment ago that Benrey’s cock slides in without a hitch, the guard moaning when he bottoms out. Gordon barely makes any sound from how _full_ he is, his mouth open in a soundless moan.

“ _Fuck_...” He finally mutters, and “Oh _shit_ ”, when Benrey moves, pulling out almost all the way and pushing in as far as he can go. Large hands find his legs again and keep them open as Benrey _fucks_ into him, rutting inside with single-minded desperation. Must be a big thing for him, a really big one, Gordon’s two remaining brain cells supply. He gasps and moans at the punishing pace, cries out and chokes and Benrey leans down, sharp teeth scraping against his throat. He pants into Gordon’s open mouth, gaze fixated on the physicist’s expression.

“ ** _hh... good?_** ” Benrey chokes out hoarsely, “ ** _fuck...what do you need, gordos?_** ” His arms move to wind around Gordon’s frame, almost lifting him off the ground as Benrey presses close to him, “ ** _c-close, want you to cum too._** ”

“Just keep going,” Gordon breathes. He worms a hand between their sweaty bodies, fingers encircling his own cock. It doesn’t take him long at all with how Benrey moans above and moves inside him, and soon he’s tensing up, his own sounds increasing in volume. Benrey ruts into him with a sense of finality, hips pressed flush to his ass, and stays there. Gordon’s mind goes blissfully blank as he spills messily onto his chest, and a moment later warmth fills him, accompanied by Benrey’s satisfied groan.

They fall in a heap on the dirty tile. Gordon’s back is bruised, and the pain starts settling in, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment. He sighs, wrapping his arms around Benrey, who rapidly diminishes in size until he’s his normal self. Human eyes, human dick- hopefully…

“ _Benrey_ ,“ Gordon starts, and the guard lets out a small noise against his neck, “I don’t think I can walk home.”

“wuh?” Benrey lifts his face and looks at him quizzically, “what. why?”

“I think I might be paralyzed from the waist down,” Gordon deadpans, but stifles a laugh when Benrey’s face shows genuine concern, “No… I mean… I’m not going pantsless.” He can kind of see the remains of his trousers on the floor not too far from them. Benrey breathes out.

“‘s okay,” He presses his face back into the other’s neck, “i’ll teleport us. just need to wait it out. got uhh… cumbrain. dumb as fuck right now.”

Yeah, he can tell, but Gordon isn’t much better off. He pats Benrey on the back and hugs him, closing his eyes. He thinks about what they have just done and finds hardly anything he could complain about. Sure, Benrey’s fetishes are fucking weird, and wild at times, but he finds himself helplessly drawn into each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request, check work notes, my good bitch


End file.
